


'FOREIGN SWAGGERS WUZ GOOD'

by souffrance (orphan_account)



Series: Mark's Worst Idea [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi, idk what this is frankly, mark gets the shit teased out of him tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/souffrance
Summary: mark makes a group chat. johnny and jaehyun tease him. mark realizes his biggest mistake in life was making a group chat.





	

_mark and cheese_ has added _johnny boy_ and _*JAEHYUN*_ to the chat!

 _mark and cheese_ has renamed the chat 'FOREIGN SWAGGERS WUZ GOOD'

 _johnny boy_ has renamed the chat 'FOREIGN SWAGGERS'

 **[mark and cheese]** fuck you

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** Watch your mouth!

 **[johnny boy]** yea watch your mouth. loser

 **[mark and cheese]** fuck you again

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** Don't make me tell Taeyong you're swearing like this.

 **[mark and cheese]** fuck you three times

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** I'm not even Johnny!

 **[johnny boy]** okay whatever anyways why did you make this mark

 **[mark and cheese]** what am i not allowed to talk to my friends damn

 **[mark and cheese]** just wanted to make a little something for the foreign swagger section

 **[johnny boy]** we at least gotta add ten in here then

 **[mark and cheese]** ew so i can watch you two be lovey dovey? no thanks

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** I just let out the ugliest laugh.

 **[mark and cheese]** what's so funny hyung i wanna laugh too

 **[johnny boy]** im cackling dont think we havent read you and donghyuck's text messages

 **[mark and cheese]** wHY ARE YALL ALL UP IN MY PHONE

 **[johnny boy]** "goodnight hyuckie  <3 i love you so much"

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** "Don't forget to wake up early tomorrow so we can cuddle~"

 **[mark and cheese]** OK IM REALLY GONNA THROW HANDS I HAVE NEVER SAID ANY OF THAT

 _johnny boy_ has added _young savage_ to the chat!

 **[johnny boy]** hey donghyuck does mark usually send you goodnight texts

 **[young savage]** oh absolutely.

 **[mark and cheese]** FUCK OFF

 **[young savage]** do you want receipts?

 **[johnny boy]** oh YES

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** Spill! That! Tea!

 **[mark and cheese]** AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **[young savage]** _image attached_

 **[young savage]** and that's just from last night.

 **[johnny boy]** oh m yf uckinggod

 **[*JAEHYUN*]** I amcreally in twars i mlaughign so hard

 **[mark and cheese]** donghyuck i am actually going to strangle you

 **[young savage]** aw come on now. you wouldn't do that to your hyuckie

 **[johnny boy]** hooooly shit i can hear jaehyun laughing all the way from the kitchen i am on the FLOOR

 **[johnny boy]** you know mark all this torture can stop for the low low price of adding my mans to the chat

 _mark and cheese_ has added _ten outta ten_ to the chat!

 **[ten outta ten]** what is this

 **[ten outta ten]** why is jaehyun screaming

 **[ten outta ten]** okay now he's on the floor in the hallway purely cackling what did you do to him

 _johnny boy_ has renamed the chat 'MARK LOVES HIS HYUCKIE  <3'

 **[ten outta ten]** oh. i see

 **[ten outta ten]** this is gonna be SO much fun

 _mark and cheese_ has left the chat.

**Author's Note:**

> surprise i'm a kpop stan again  
> i genuinely don't even know what this was but if you know me you know i'm always making group chat fics so. here you go  
> i wanna make this a series so i'll try and update every??? wednesday and friday how's that  
> anyways comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always greatly appreciated <3
> 
> if you wanna talk to me about nct or jst kpop in general, hmu on twitter: @minbinatwt


End file.
